Heretofore, cases for desk accessories such as pens, erasers, memorandum pads, adhesive tape, measuring tape, scissors and the like have generally had a rectangular shape, sometimes being formed with recesses for each of the encased accessories to fit in.
There have been some novelty cases for housing such articles, but generally they have differed only in outer appearance.
An object of the present invention is to provide a model automobile-shaped case for housing desk accessories. The case is attractive, is easy to handle, has intriguing mechanical features, and can be displayed as an ornament with an aesthetic value ascribed to the shape of the body.
Another object is to provide a novel case having various mechanical arrangements for making its contained accessories accessible.